Wild Joker
by Scissors Beta
Summary: Well, Ashe pretty much knew something like this would happen. He was always getting pulled into crazy situations with odd people. He just never expected a situation where he'd get turned into a girl. So, what will Ashe due now that he's in such a situation? Who even knows. The guy's a mystery when it comes to his real thoughts. (Edit notice: Oc's name changed for personal reasons)
1. Chapter 1

Hello folks. S Penalty throwing down with his first fan fiction here with a story for Kampfer. Anyways, constructive criticism and other review would be nice, but my low self-esteem can't handle any Flames, so please be gentle XD.

Fan fic of the Hour: SaW: The Trials of Minato Sahashi (Mwahaha)

Song of the Hour: [Tie this time] JubyPhonic- The Game of Life (English Cover) JubyPhonic- Death Should Not Have Taken Thee! (English Cover)

Disclaimer: I don't own Kampfer. The only thing I own are my few OCs appearing in this fan fic.

A young male stood, fixing his brown hair into a low pony-tail after he had just finished his time at the boxing club. Sighing at the inconvenience of the loss of his previous band, the high schooler placed his glasses back on his face. Not that he needed them right now. It just felt more comfortable, and was more convenient. "Isaac-san." The young male turned towards the caller of his name. The student standing across from him wasn't one he was familiar with, so he decided to keep it short. "Yes?" The other guy seemed to be angry about something. He was clenching his fists and looking down. "Kaede-san is waiting for you at the front gate." Oh. That explains it. Nodding in acknowledgement, the bespectacled boy passed him. He didn't like to keep females waiting.

As he neared the entrance to the school grounds, Isaac slowed down. She was standing with a smile on her face. The sun seemed to create a glow around her, highlighting her in a certain way he couldn't describe. Isaac had to agree, even if Sakura's appearance didn't match his particular tastes, she was quite beautiful. That and her nice personality was a rather impressive and rare combination. He was lucky to have her as a friend, he felt. He smiled softly as he reached her. "Sorry if I made you wait, Sakura-san." She turned towards him. "It wasn't too long." The two fell alongside one another as they began walking in the direction of their homes. It was convenient they lived so close to one another. "Actually, there's a reason I wanted to talk to you today." Isaac looked at the school idol with a surprised look. "Oh?" Sakura nodded. "Do you remember what today is?" Isaac wanted to slam his head into a wall. He was terrible with dates. Why did she have to ask him that? Fortunately, she continued quickly. "It's the day we first met, when you came here from Europe." Isaac nodded. "Right. I remember. I was absolutely lost when I ran into you." He chuckled slightly. "You really helped me out back then. After that, I promised I'd return the favor." The girl nodded. "So, in memory of that day, I got you something." As she began to go through a bag he hadn't noticed, Isaac's eyes widened. "Ah, Sakura-san! I'm sorry. I'm such a knuckle head that I didn't think of such a thing. It really should be me giving you something since you're the one that helped me out." Sakura shook her head as she continued to look. "No no, you've helped me out plenty of times since then. Ah… here it is." Isaac looked at Sakura, whose voice had become oddly cheery, even more so than usual. That's when he saw it. "Sakura-san… what is that?" He was honestly mystified by the doll, dare he call it such, in her hands. "It's Hara kiri Tiger! Isn't it cute?!" He accepted the doll with some hesitance. 'I wouldn't exactly call it cute.' The male thought as he looked at the odd stuffed animal. "Th-thank you." Sakura's smile was radiant. "Oh? We're here already?" His gaze turned with hers towards her house. She turned back towards him, rasing her hand in good-bye. "See ya later, Isaac –san."

The girl panted as she ran, the cool night air whipping past her. She couldn't allow herself to be slow down. That sadist with the gun was hot on her heels. Turning out of an alley, she looked around. Spotting an old looking, worn-down tall building, she rushed towards it. She slammed her shoulder into the barred doorway, breaking it down. As soon as she spotted the stairs, she headed for them, dashing up them quickly. As she reached the top, she slowed slightly. Opening the door out to the roof, she stumbled slightly. She _had _been running pretty intensely for a while. Then she heard the footsteps of her pursuer. Shooting a glance at the door, she backed up, stopping as she hit the railing. The door opened. And she saw her clearly. Short, red hair: fair skin: and a wicked smirk. The gun in the girl's hand was already aimed at her. She raised her arms in a feeble attempt to protect herself. "Say good night, bitch." With the sound of the gun echoing out, and the sound of metal hitting metal, pain lanced throughout the girl's arm as she was shoved back by the force of the shot, tipping over the railing. Her eyes widened as she realized what was going to happen.

Isaac shot up, panting heavily. Fear was pounding in his chest, and his eyes were wide with terror. After a moment, he managed to reign in his breathing. "Of course, such a thing would never happen to me." "Oh, but it did happen." The young male's ears twitched at the sound of the unfamiliar voice. "Who?" He scowled and began to look side to side to find the owner. "Over here." He looked towards his dresser. "Eh?" Despite all the oddities he had seen, he couldn't quite comprehend what he was seeing now. "Ehhhhh?!"

Isaac glared at the doll, irritated not by its explanation, but by something he else didn't understand. "So, you're telling me that there are these female battlers called Kampfers, who are supposed to fight each other based on what team they're on?" Hara kiri tiger nodded. "Well, that's all well and good. But it doesn't explain everything." The stuffed tiger spoke in a cheerful tone. "Well, just remember that the bracelet glows when other Kampfer are near and you're about to transform. You should be fine." Isaac's eye twitched. For some reason, the stuffed tiger's attitude was rather irritating. But before he could try anything, his watch's alarm went off. "Ah, I'll be late." And so, Hara kiri Tiger was spared for another day.

Isaac was jogging lightly along the path to school. He had met the humiliation of barely missing the bus. Sighing at his lack of luck, he slowed down to take a short break. An odd sensation shot up his spine, and he jumped to the side as the sound of a gun rang out. Despite his reaction, he still felt the bullet graze his cheek. The stinging sensation as it ripped through his flesh wasn't distraction worthy, though he did note it. As he turned, his eyes widened slightly. "You… you're!"

Annnnnd cliff hanger. Yep. I wanted to end it here, as it would have felt choppy had I ended it later. I don't have high expectations for my cutting off the chapters, so…. Anyways, please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Alright, second chapter. I think I'll be posting every weekend, maybe? Hope you all liked the first chapter. I personally thought it felt a little stiff. And I know it was too short. But it was my first time. I've been rather busy this week, and unfortunately had other ideas flooding my head that I may or may not work on.

Thanks to Sonicfanx1 for his review on the first chapter in pointing out my poor paragraph structuring and more. I _will _be working on that and anything else that is pointed out.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kampfer. I only own Oc's. If I did…. It probably wouldn't have made it past the first chapter for unluckiness.

CHAPTER-START-

"You…. You're!" The red head across from Isaac scowled. "Have we met before?" Daemon narrowed his eyes. _That's right. She only saw me as a Kampfer. _"Oh well." The young male refocused on the gun wielding psycho. She pointed her gun back at him. "Not that it matters, since I'm about ta kill ya, ya small dick bastard!"

Daemon tilted his head. "My oh my, how vulgar." The young women across from him stomped her foot, glaring at him rather fiercely. "Hey, I just said I was gonna fuckin kill ya, and that's what you focus on? My damn speech patterns?" Daemon shrugged casually as he relaxed a bit. His eye took in the slowly growing glow on his blue bracelet. He would have to hurry up, that much was certain. He began to walk towards the girl.

"Well, it's hard to care when I don't know you and your motives are so simple. If it was for revenge because I killed a family member, or you just hated me for some reason you don't fully understand, maybe I might be more reactive. I would have reason to do so in such an instance." As Daemon's pace increased, the girl narrowed her eyes.

"Y'know, generally when someone is told they're gonna be killed, they run away from the person who said it." An odd chuckle was the boy's reply. "Well, I have been told I tend to go against the grain." He met her eyes as he continued to approach her, his gaze as calm as his attitude. "Now then, let's see if you can carry out with your threat." That's when Daemon rushed at her.

"What the hell?!"The girl's eyes widened at the speed the boy moved at. She knew he had not changed to his Kampfer form yet, so why was he already moving faster than a normal human? She scowled as she leapt back, narrowly avoiding his punch. Well, he wasn't able to keep up equally with her speed, but he might prove troublesome. She had yet to land when he moved again.

'Looks like this could be a little interesting.' The boy felt satisfaction at her surprised expression. It was refreshing to see someone surprised when he was used to being the surprised one. 'But I believe I'll finish this quickly.' Daemon bursted towards the girl quickly.

Stranded in midair as she was, she was unable to dodge. She tried to aim her gun, but it was too late. Daemon hit her with a heavy left hook, sending her crashing into the ground. However, she quickly recovered, stopping in a crouch with her gun raised. Daemon looked at her with raised eyebrows. "Well then?" The girl scowled, and, as he rose his arm, fired the gun.

"W-what the?!" The girl was staring wide eyed at him now. Or rather, what he was doing. An archaic array of circles had aligned with an empty circle at the tip of his finger. The bullet had stopped at a point that made it obvious it would have hit near the center of his torso if it hadn't been stopped. Daemon me the girl's eyes as the 'shield' dispersed and the bullet fell.

"Weren't expecting that were you?" Daemon had a raised eyebrow as he walked towards the girl. "Well, now that we know your attacks can't affect me, it'd be lovely if you let me on my merry way." Daemon turned off and began to walk towards his original goal. "Ja ne."

*Scene break*

"Hn, so perhaps they negate each other out?" Daemon was contemplating as he looked at his bracelet. He had thought he would not have been able to finish the battle so quickly. He had actually been rather sure he would have transformed before it finished. Then he would have only had his body to rely on. That would have been troublesome.

And then there was the fact of the other Kampfer. She had to be a Kampfer, or she wouldn't have been able to keep up with his movements. He wondered why it was that she had a gun. He was slightly jealous. But then again, he was more of a magic wielder. Weapons were not his specialty. He was about to zone out again when a classmate called out to him.

"Yo, Daemon-san. There's a girl looking for ya." Daemon looked over to the young man with a slightly surprised expression. He assumed the person after him was not Sakura, since that would just open up all levels of gossip. He would rather avoid that. However, now he was curious. Who would possibly be looking for him? He wasn't particularly well known since he preferred to keep to himself outside of the boxing club. With a light sigh, he went to see what was happening.

*Scene Break*

"Ah, so you're the girl from this morning." The meek librarian next to him nodded. Daemon was smiling in a relaxed manner. "Ah, you said some rather nasty comments earlier." The girl's cheeks brightened in embarrassment. "Ah, gomenasai. That's how I get when I transform. " The young man nodded. "I see. So when that happens, not only can the appearance change, but the personality as well? And not only that, but we are divided into two teams based on the color of our bracelets?" The girl nodded in her slight manner again.  
>"You and I have blue bracelets. That means we are against anyone wearing a red bracelet." Daemon nodded in acceptance of her explanation. "Well, thank you Akane-san. That clears up some things I had been wondering about." <em>And I guess I'll go with the theory I came up with earlier. It would explain why I didn't transform if the powers are not compatible. <em>"Ah!" Akane flinched slightly as the boxer shouted. Ashe rose a hand in the air, his index finger straight up. One could almost imagine a light bulb above his head.

"Akane-san, how is it that you know so much?" Akane smiled slightly and nodded in acknowledgement. "I learned it from Black Seppuku Rabbit. It's a plushy from the Entrails Animal Series." _Entrails Animal?_ Daemon's eyes narrowed imperceptibly for a moment, and though he quickly relaxed back to his former expression, a feeling of tenseness wavered in the air near him.

"Say, Akane-san. You didn't happen to get that plushy from Sakura-san, did you?" Akane's eyes widened in surprise. "Eh? How did you know?" Daemon grimaced slightly as he looked the other way. _Hn. It's probably just coincidence._ Daemon forced himself to relax, though his smile was a bit more strained now. He turned back towards Akane. "Oh, just a lucky guess." No reason to stir her up before any hard evidence was given. Though it seemed too odd to be entirely coincidental. 

"Anyways," he started to change the subject, "I saw you were using a gun earlier. Why is that, exactly?" Akane seemed to hesitate for a moment, as if wondering if she should pursue the subject, but seemed to decide against it as she answered him. "Well, there are three types of Kampfers; Gewehrs, like me, which use guns; Schwerts, who use swords; and Zaubers, who use magic. You're a Zauber type, right Daemon-san? That was an interesting ability you used earlier." _Except it wasn't a Zauber ability. _Daemon sweat dropped slightly.

"Oh yeah! How did you use that without transforming anyway?" Daemon's eyes widened. He hadn't exactly had an explanation in mind, and he wasn't one for improvisation in explanations. He laughed awkwardly. "Well, let's just say Kampfers aren't the only strange thing in this world." Even his expression seemed more strained than before, as if he really would not like to pursue this conversation. But even if Akane had wanted to ask, he was fortunately saved by the bell.

*Scene Break*

Daemon sighed slightly. "Man, two eventful days, and now nothing's happening. What a buzz kill." Akane looked at him with wide eyes. "Daemon-san, you shouldn't talk like that." The young male looked at Akane in her chair opposite of him. He continued to mope. "But it's boring if events don't keep happening, don't you think Akane-san?" Daemon sat up, leaning back and closing his eyes with a sigh. "Well this is better than a tragedy." He waited another moment in silence, actually dozing off before he heard an, admittedly cute, "Eep!" from Akane.

"What's up, Akane-san?" Strange. He didn't remember his voice being that feminine. Cracking his eyes open, Daemon examined himself. Or rather, herself. "Well, this is unexpected." Daemon noticed her hair was, while longer, thankfully still in a ponytail. That would be a good thing to note for future instances. Then she realized something. "Hey, aren't we only supposed to transform when a Kampfer is near?" That's when the table was sliced apart.

A blade tore through the table, accompanied by the rattling of a chain. Startled as she was, Daemon would have probably been hit by the enemy's second attack if a now transformed Akane hadn't tackled him. The red headed Kampfer moved up, her back against the bookshelf in a position ready to whip around and shoot. "Get off your ass and fight already!" _Well, isn't she demanding? _

Standing up, Daemon narrowed her eyes as her smile turned into a smirk. "So, how about I act as bait and you shoot at her as soon as she comes out?" Akane smirked viciously. "I like the way you think." Daemon chuckled slightly. "Well, this should be fun."  
>Rushing out from behind the bookcase, she was quickly forced to roll as the enemy's blade ripped through the ground where he had just been. Her eyes locked onto a particular fact.<p>

_Great, it's got a chain. _ Daemon moved behind another bookshelf quickly. She contemplated the opponent. "This is going to be difficult if we continue to fight in here." A sense of danger suddenly overcame Daemon's instincts, and she jumped away from the bookshelf as the enemy's dagger ripped through the bookshelf easily. The young male sighed. "That's gotta be cheating." _At this state, I'm not sure how much we can do._ Daemon's eyes drifted over to Akane, before widening. "Akane-san!" Moving quickly, she pushed her ally behind him as she raised her hand towards the incoming blade. A sphere of fire quickly grew and he launched it off. The blade was knocked off course, though its momentum was still enough to cut through another bookcase.

Daemon chuckled nervously. "Looks like we're in a bit of trouble with this one." Akane made a noise of discontent. "Well, we'll just have to hold out until we can make an opening. To attack of flee doesn't matter, though I think our options may be limited to the latter." Akane scowled. "If we weren't in such an enclosed area, we would have the advantage." Daemon nodded. "Yeah, well, no use crying over it now." A familiar ringing sound filled the library. The young female looked up confused. "Ah, is that the bell?" "Daemon!" The boxer looked towards Akane as she tapped a finger to her ear. He listened and his eyes widened slightly. "The chain has stopped." That meant that whoever there attacker was, they didn't want to miss class. How odd.

*Scene Break*

"Daemon-san!" The male turned towards the familiar voice and spotted Sakura heading towards him. "Oh, hey there Sakura-san. How are you?" The girl smiled slightly. "I'm fine." Her expression quickly turned to a frown. "But what about you? You were late for the bus, and I heard you skipped out on your club."  
>Daemon felt like slapping himself. How could he forget boxing? Smiling, he scratched at his head nervously. "Um, this morning… I just overslept." Well, it was partially the truth. Worry appeared in his friend's eyes. "Eh? That's not like you, Daemon-san. Did something happen?" Daemon chuckled nervously. "Nothing of import." She did not look like she bought it, yet she let the subject drop. Probably since she knew he'd be stubborn and refuse to tell her.<br>"Well then, how is Hara…" The sound of blades whistling through the air reached Daemon's ears. On reflex, he turned towards the direction of the sound, raising his hand and calling forth his barrier. "Agh!" The knives slammed into his shield with much more force than Akane's bullet. Cracks appeared on the rings. However, it seemed Sakura was fine.

Daemon cast his glance around looking for the enemy, also taking in the fact that his bracelet was not glowing. So, that means it was an old 'friend,' eh? Well, Daemon was wondering when one of those people were going to show themselves. The sound of knives flying towards him filled the air again, coming from behind him. He dispelled the barrier, turned, and brought it back up as the knives reached him.

They slammed in the barrier again. Daemon winced as pain lit his forearm. The cracks in the barrier widened. _Tch, looks like it won't have time to regenerate. _"Hm, so based on that reaction, you can't move when that barrier is up." The young male's eyes shot over to the sound of the voice. A girl with short black hair, who looked like she was around her twenties, wearing a waist coat over a button down, and dress slacks, with a fedora tilted so her eyes weren't visible sat on a nearby roof, tossing a knife up and catching it.

Daemon raised an eyebrow. "Well I'm going to assume you already know me, so who are you?" In his head, the young male was already forming the various paths he could take to get Sakura to safety. Then he could let loose. He had already shown more than he had planned too to his friend. The woman spoke up. "Well, you could say I'm just a hitman." The boy's eyes widened slightly as he spoke with humor in his voice. "Oh, really now? I never would have guessed." The woman chuckled. "I know, right?" The two laughed like they were good friends.  
>"Well," the woman stood, dusting off her pants. "It's time to do my job, I suppose." Daemon frowned. "Hey, before we do this, mind if I.." He nodded towards Sakura. The women looked surprised, as if she hadn't seen the girl there before. She shrugged. "Go ahead." <em>What a considerate killer <em>Daemon thought wryly.  
>Daemon turned to Sakura, who seemed to have gone through a bit of shock. She jumped a bit when he called out to her. Time for a little mental suggestion. He looked in her eyes. "Hey, Sakura-san. Me and her are gonna have a bit of a chat, mind heading on ahead of me?" The girl hesitated for a moment, before nodding in a slow manner. She turned and walked off calmly. "Oh, that was hypnosis, right?"<p>

Daemon looked towards his enemy. "Yeah, though I admit it's not my specialty." The women nodded in understanding. "Yeah, I can understand that." She leapt down from her perch, landing lightly. As she rose, she held another knife up. "Well, then. Shall we begin?" Daemon sighed, despite smiling. "I suppose. Though I still believe it'd be best to know the name of my opponent."

The women sighed. "Oh my, you are rather stubborn in your curiosity, aren't you?" Daemon shrugged. "Something like that." The women sighed again, shaking her head. "Oh well, it can't hurt to tell you, since you're going down in a bit." Removing her fedora and sweeping her arm out to the side, she bowed low. "My name is Francisca and I'm here to kill you."

CHAPTER-END-

So, there's chapter two with another cliffhanger. I feel better about this one than the first one. But my opinion doesn't matter. It's your opinion that matters, readers. So, please tell me in the reviews what you thought.


	3. Author's Note 1- Hiatus (The End Maybe?)

Author's Note

Hello, anyone who's reading this. Sorry about this notice, but I've lost my drive for this fic, and a bit of my passion for the series as a whole. I've hit some major writer block, and part of the problem is half the anime focuses on the fan service. So, I'm saying this will be on hiatus for a while.


End file.
